


Snarry

by SABATHco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Awkward, Comic, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Nudity, Profanity, Romance, black and white, m/m - Freeform, snarry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SABATHco/pseuds/SABATHco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-war, Snarry, AU setting. Harry visits Severus for the first time since he's become an Auror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***** This comic contains spoilers to my Out of the Ashes series *****
> 
> Right now, I'm just getting some style down with the characters, so many of the start pages are quite different looking, so please, there is no need for rude critique, thank you. These style comics are always rough, sketchy and a great, simple way for me to practice style. :) I hope you enjoy!


	2. Snarry: Page 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cravat/cuff porn. :)


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a House Elf popping the food in there...


	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been ages. I'm a bit rusty considering I haven't done anything since early December with this, but I really need to get back into it. So sorry about the massive delay, holidays, emotional shit, blocks, et cetera.
> 
> Don't ever make Sev admit he's jealous over something...


End file.
